1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to enclosed containers and more specifically to book-type enclosed containers including a device for flexibly securing the container in an open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The container industry is one of today's largest industries. Packaging and storage of various materials is a common necessity. It is also frequently useful to provide specific containers for various items that maximize convenient access to materials contained therein while still providing adequate protection against environmental elements.
Many modern products, such as magnetic information storage disks for use with data processing memory equipment, require convenient and readily accessible but nonetheless safe storage while not in use. It is desirable to provide a storage container wherein the labels on the disks or other materials may be reviewed without having to remove the contents from the container. Containers used for such purposes must also provide protection against impact and dust damage. It is also desirable that containers for these purposes have a stable orientation in the open position such that materials may be supported in a position wherein they may be readily reviewed without concern for slippage or damage of the materials.
Various prior art devices have attempted to address these problems. A binder device for storing sound recordings described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,439,868, issued to S. Segal, illustrates one such attempt. The binder device of S. Segal utilizes a flexible exterior cover which may be folded over to protect the contents or folded back to form an "A-shaped" display support position. Such a device, being open in nature, provides little protection against dust. Furthermore, the Segal device is entirely dependent upon the friction between the edge of the folder element and the surface and upon the rigidity of the hinge portion of the folder for stability in the display position. These characteristics are undesirable for use with information storage media.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,690 issued to C. F. Pulse and U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,118 issued to J. H. Helm demonstrate packages for video disks, a species of storage media only slightly similar to information storage disks. In each of these devices, a recessed portion of a container is provided for storage of the disks. The containers are designed such that when closed they provide significant protection against dust incursion. However, neither of the video disk devices may be locked in an open position nor may the contents be readily examined without removal from the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,913 issued to D. Crawford illustrates the value of utilizing flexible materials for a container such that a snap interlock between various portions of the container may be achieved. The artist's paint box device of Crawford is designed to display various small items such as paint which must be kept in a horizontal position relative to gravity to avoid spillage. Since this orientation may ordinarily be obtained by resting the device upon a flat, horizontal surface, the device contains no open position locking mechanism. Other than illustrating the snap interlock properties of slightly flexible materials the Crawford disclosure has little impact upon the problems of containing and protecting information storage media.
The available prior art containers do not solve the most pressing problems of storage of magnetic disks for information storage particularly those of ready accessibility, light weight, ease of manufacture and protection against contamination. No prior art device provides for relatively complete protection against impact and environmental contaminants in the closed position while also providing a locking mechanism to hold the device in the open position such that the contents may be easily reviewed.